Hush
by kyaroru9916
Summary: It had been some summer. But now college was their next hurdle - and their reunion. An IchiHime One-Shot.


Hush **- An IchiHime Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_, its characters, its plot, nor the song. This is fully made for enjoyment and will not earn profit in any way.

_Author's Note_: I have often been a GrimmHime shipper, but suddenly IchiHime seemed perfect. I actually wrote this one night when my boyfriend was gone, and I just had the urge to write something romantic. This is a little scenario that played through my head while I was also finishing homework that night. Another reason I wrote this was due to an IchiHime AMV that I ran into while exploring Youtube one night. The song was _Hush _by Automatic Loveletter, and I fell in love with it. I'm not so good at stories like this, but I hope it is good enough! I hope you enjoy it!

___________________________

_Six hours to go._

The anticipation of getting off that train and finally heading to college was something that bubbled inside of her small frame for years. What made the anticipation grow even more was the person she would be attending college with. The man she swore to love five lifetimes, again and again. The man that had captured her heart at first sight, and since then she could not rip her eyes off of him. Her heart ached to be with him, to be his one true love. But there was a chance that he had found someone in their few months apart - she touring the country; he working as a Substitute Shinigami.

Kurosaki Ichigo had just clambered off the crowded carriage of the long, steeled snake known as a train. He grimaced as he saw a child running full steam down the sidewalk. The bags flew as the child ran headfirst into Ichigo, who coughed as the little boy's head met his gut. _GAH!_ Ichigo wanted to scream out as the pain flooded his body. He coiled some, patting the boy on the head as his mother rushed over.

"He is a wee bit excited. His brother just graduated college and finished a summer trip!" she explained eagerly, waving Ichigo good-bye as she ushered her younger son to the next carriage, where a young man that looked almost exactly like an older version of the little boy hopped off.

_Yuzu and Karin will be doing that in a few years time. If they want to. Those two are already going to be starting high school next year…_ Ichigo's mind whirled. Was it really that long ago that he was watching the two being held by his mother? Was it really that long ago that he was entering high school himself? Becoming friends with…

_Inoue._

There she was. Standing at the exact spot he had told her to meet him at. Dragging his bags behind him on a small trolley, he watched her gray orbs brighten to match the sky on a cloudy day as the sun peered through the clouds. She was heavenly. Her skin was a bit more tanned than it was before, but still that pure paleness that he adored. Her hair was well past her waist now, still holding those same hairpins, and dare he say it, her, ah, _assets_ had grown as well. Her whole body was that of a goddess, one that was to be cherished and handled with such a worry that she would break at the slightest touch.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Her voice was still of a goddess's as well. Could someone be this beautiful and sound this majestic? Ichigo found his arms wrapping about her thin waist, pulling her as close as he could and inhaling her strawberry-scented hair. He felt her breath tickle his cheek as she giggled happily, whispering "It is so good to finally see you again. You don't know how much I missed you, Kurosaki-kun."

"O-Orihime."

It seemed as if the world had frozen. Both pulled back, gazing at each other. He said her first name. It was not custom for a male to say a woman's first name without seriously being intimate or perfectly close to her. Orihime felt as though she were going to faint; he was acknowledging her as an important part in his life. So many times she wished to call him Ichigo-kun, but never had the words leaped from the tip of her tongue to the rise of her lips.

"You called me Orihime."

"And you can call me Ichigo."

_Ichigo… Is this true? Is this happening? Someone pinch me._ Orihime actually reached to her cheek and pinched herself, squeaking out in pain. Ichigo blinked and paled. Same old Orihime. He smiled as he put his hands on her cheeks, not caring who was watching for once. His lips moved towards her, lightly brushing along them. He didn't fully kiss her just yet; he was basking in her taste, her glory, her beauty. Orihime was a goddess on Earth. She had the right to be treated as such.

And a passionate kiss ensued, the said goddess melting in her hero's arms.


End file.
